Façade
by Remalna Marguerite
Summary: Amiboshi finds it increasingly difficult to maintain his deception in Hotohori's presence.


Title: Façade   
By: Remalna Marguerite [http://www.feffi.com/echelon]  
Notes: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, no money's being made here. 

Ack, I've had this Ami/Hori one-shot saved on my hardrive for more than a year now but..uh...procrastination got to it. I dunno if you can call it a shounen fic, maybe like…a hint of it. Hope you'll like it.

*** 

How is it with Nakago and the others-- 

_Yeah, fine. Not the same without you here. When do you--_

Only another week or two until the summoning. I will be back soon. 

_I don't like it._

Don't worry. No one suspects anything. I'll be fine. 

_Promise?_

Yes. 

_What if they find out?_

I will return soon. 

_Yeah. You said that already. Gods…I'm…I don't like this. Amiboshi--_

"Are you alright?" A warm hand touched my shoulder. My heart jumped to my throat and the fragile connection with my brother was instantly severed. Instinct honed by years of training triggered my muscles: I jerked back, threw out a hand and capture the extended wrist in a vise-like grip. Act, before thinking. A rash technique, but an effective one. 

…but not this time. Belatedly, I realized who it was. 

Hotohori. Saihitei Seishuku. The fourth Emperor of Konan. 

The Emperor raised a slightly questioning brow at my continued stare, and his golden eyes carefully assessed me. Suddenly, my cheeks flamed and I let loose my grip on his wrist and fell, to one knee, in a belated show of humility. 

"Your majesty, forgive me, I did not…recognize you." I said. I hoped I sounded suitably breathless. 

A low chuckle, devoid of mockery, greeted my words. That sound…it made my chest tighten uncomfortably. He motioned for me to stand. I rose to my full length, a little stiffly, but kept my eyes down in respect. 

"Chiriko, promise me that you will not bow to me like a common serf again. You are a Suzaku seishi. My equal in the eyes of the Gods." Long, elegant fingers brushed against my shoulder in question. Through the thin layer of cotton that was my shirt, I was all too conscious of the warmth emanating from his finger-tips. My heart twisted, against my will. 

"Your majesty…." I stuttered, as confusion washed over me. I? An equal to one who was born to the Royal House? It was unheard of. It was stupid. 

Suddenly, I was all too conscious of the difference between our stations, despite his words of the contrary. My clothes, they were made of plain, dyed cotton. Yet, he was garbed in softly flowing robes of fine silk. The exquisite embroideries on the clothe, the jewels at his throat and wrists, and his straight, regal bearing spoke eloquently of his station. 

His hand fell back to his side. It was instantly engulfed by yards of silk. 

"Then it's agreed." He said, his tone, friendly. "Just now, before I disturbed you, you looked as if you were troubled over something." 

I allowed myself a small nod. "I was thinking…about my family…sometimes, when I am alone, I realize that I am the only one left to mourn." 

His mouth tightened. "I am sorry about what happened to your family. The people of Konan are suffering greatly from this war with Kotou." 

My eyes grew narrow and I replied coldly, "the people of Kotou suffer just as much." I should have regretted those rash words: lashing out at the Emperor of Konan would not help my disguise. Still, my heart was free of guilt. 

I was tired of constantly being surrounded by self-righteous courtiers who condemned Kotou for the war. They blamed my country for everything bad that had happened to their country. The court was full of painted, perfumed courtiers who knew nothing of the war that raged outside their lacquered mansions. None of them had witnessed the destruction of Kotou villages by the merciless Konan troops. The streets had been littered with corpses. Mangled bodies. Like broken dolls. The stink of decaying flesh and blood easily filled nostrils. I remembered how I had retched horribly after what I'd seen. My brother had held me tightly against his chest while I buried my tear-streaked face in the hollow of his shoulder. Suboshi was the younger one between the two of us, but he was stronger than I in many ways. 

With a great effort, I tore myself away from the memories and again resumed my disguise as the boy Chiriko. 

"Your majesty, please forgive me. I think…I am fatigued." 

For a moment he said nothing. What was he thinking? I wondered speculatively. His golden eyes held me frozen in their searching gaze. Like a pair of golden spears, they pierced through me, through the shield of defense that I had carefully built for this subterfuge. A very strange sensation passed over me. I felt as if he could see right through to my soul. I shivered inwardly. 

_Emperor, what are you looking for? A Kotou spy? One of the Seiryuu Seven, perhaps?_

In defense, I retreated behind the safety of mask: I stretched my lips and smiled up to him. It was a well practiced ploy, I had often employed it against Nakago. Guileless and open; it was the imitation of innocence. 

The Emperor's long eyes softened and he smiled back. I was not prepared for the full beauty of it. He held back nothing in that smile; it was a glimpse into his inner self. It was then that I realized that he placed was placing his faith in me...completely. His chi was trusting; I felt it fully. 

"Then, good night Chiriko." He wished me softly. 

I bowed to my knees and ducked my head close to my chest. With a heart that was clenched tight against the unwanted kindness the Emperor had shown me this night, I remained on my knees as he left me. Soon, I could not even hear the the soft rustle of silk. 

He was gone. 

But I did not rise. 

*** END 


End file.
